


Contradiction

by Aviss



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was a walking contradiction. He was saviour and enemy at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contradiction

**Contradiction**

Inoue Orihime had always been good at figuring out people. When she was going to school in Karakura she had been one of he few able to see past Kurosaki's masks, and Kon never managed to fool her. That was the reason she felt so uncomfortable around Grimmjow. She could not figure him out.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was a walking contradiction. He was saviour and enemy at the same time. He was violent, rude and incredibly strong. He was proud and rebellious, a Espada who dared to defy his master.

Everything in him attracted and repelled her: his passion and complete disregard for everything except his needs and wants, his madness and bloodlust, his cockiness and fearlessness. He was nothing like Kurosaki, always putting everyone else's needs before his, trying not to hurt anyone and causing more pain with his caring manner.

Even Grimmjow's hole was fascinating and horrifying all at once--just like him. Orihime would never get tired of it, of touching the smoothness of its walls--with her fingertips, with her lips, with her tongue-- of exploring every single inch of it and playing with it, of Grimmjow's reactions to this. He would curse and grit his teeth and pull her hair, pressing her face against it while she licked it.

Orihime asked him once what he felt when she did that, and as a response he pressed her down on the bed and ripped her trousers, spreading her legs wide and mimicking all her previous actions on her own hole until she was writhing and begging, overwhelmed by the feelings. That was the last time she asked him; that almost gentleness unnerving her more than his usual rough manner.

She knew he was not gentle, and she didn't want him to be. Gentleness was what she wanted from Kurosaki--and the only thing she knew would get from him--Grimmjow was not made for that; he was made for forcefulness and selfishness. He was all rough hands and teeth: biting, scratching and taking, claiming her in a way she knew _he_ would never do.

That way, at least for an instant, she was able to forget where she was and who wasn't by her side.

...


End file.
